gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Friend or Foe?
This was a very unusual Q & A team game. For all the contestants on all teams were strangers (they never met each other before until the day of the show). Not only they try to show how smart they are, but also how trustworthy they are to each other. Gameplay In the first season to start, three of the contestants selected their own partners in secret. In case of a two-way tie, one choosing contestant would choose a partner verbally; while in the three-way tie, another round of voting was held. Season two saw the teams randomly formed. The First Two Rounds In the first two rounds, the teams work together to build a "Trust Fund" by correctly answering a series of multiple choice questions. Host Kennedy read each question one at time. On each question Kennedy would give four possible answers after the question was read (before in the 2nd season), then the teams had 15 seconds to secretly vote on an answer together; only when a team agreed on an answer will have that answer be registered. Each correct answer adds money to the team's trust fund and after four questions, the team with the lowest score was eliminated from the game. Scoring Here's how they scored for each round. *'Round 1' - $500 *'Round 2' - $1000 In the first season, all teams started with $200; but in the 2nd season since the $200 base amount was out of place due to the scoring system, all teams started with zero. Also in the 2nd season, should a team be eliminated with no money in their Trust Fund, the team still received a house minimum of $200. Right or Wrong? (Final Round) In the final round, the survivors of the first two rounds were given 60 seconds to lock-in & answer 10 dual-choice questions Like the first round, each correct answer was worth $500, but an incorrect answer received a strike. Three strikes or expiration of time and the round was over; but if the team can get all 10 questions correct, their entire Trust Fund was doubled. The maximum total was $22,000 ($22,400 in the first season). Trust Box After each round, the teams eliminated in either of the first two rounds and the winners of the game met at center stage with Kennedy. At center stage was what's called the "Trust Box"; this was where the "Friend" & "Foe" part comes in. At the Trust Box, both players stated their case as to why their partners should vote "Friend" and not "Foe". After that, both partners made their votes and their votes were later revealed. If the team voted "Friend", they share the pot (they split it 50/50); if one partner voted "Friend" and the other partner voted "Foe", the player who voted "Foe" took all the money; but if both partners voted "Foe", the team wins nothing. On the syndicated version in the final test of trust the host would ask the players what they chose & why. Famous contestants Deal or No Deal case model #20 Alike Boggan appeared as a contestant on an early first season episode. Flavor of Love contestant Brooke Thompson ("Pumkin") appeared as a contestant on the second season, winning $2,000; her partner voted Friend while she voted Foe. Zack from Big Brother 8 also appeared on an episode. Tagline "We'll see you next time on the show where knowledge can make you money, and money can make you a friend or a foe." - Kennedy Link Rules for Friend or Foe? Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Decision Making Category:Game Show Network shows Category:2002 premieres Category:2003 endings